The Hedgehog Princess
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: A Swan Princess parody. When Princess Zelda is kidnapped by Ganondorf just to take over her father's kingdom, it's up to Link to save her. Zelink in this story! Story COMPLETE!
1. Intro

**I have made changes and improvements to this story.**

This is my next story as a parody of the "Swan Princess". Here's the cast. By the way, I don't care about some of you saying the LinkxZelda pairing is not good. If you don't like this pairing, **DON'T**send a review! I don't give a shit.

Prince Derek: Link

Princess Odette: Princess Zelda/ Amy Rose (when she changes)

Rothbart: Lord Ganondorf

Jean-Bob: Capt. Falcon

Puffin: Skipper (_Penguins of Madagascar_)

Speedy: SpongeBob Squarepants

Rodger: Banjo and Kazooie

Bromly: Robbie Shapiro (_Victorious_)

Queen Uberta: Princess Peach

King Williams: Governor Swann (_Pirates of the Caribbean_)

Chamberlain: Miles "Tails" Prower, Radar O-Reilly

Bridget: Cosmo the Seedrian

Let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro.

We enter into a scene as we hear a narrator talking.

"_Once upon a time, there lived a king who ruled a large and mighty kingdom; and yet he was sad…"_

A man is walking in circles. He looked very old and tired, Gov. Swann.

"_For he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne…_"

But all of that changes when a maid walks up with something in her arms.

"_Then, happily, a daughter was born!_"

Swann takes the child.

"_A princess…_"

Swann takes the child to the crowd down below to show a new heir to the new throne.

"_And she was given the name…Zelda_"

People started cheering and throwing their hats everywhere.

We now enter into the throne room where a party is being held for the birth of Princess Zelda.

"_Kings and Queens came from all over to celebrate the princess arrival…_"

A woman with blonde hair was carrying a boy in green clothes.

"_Among them was Princess Peach…_"

She holds the boy over Zelda's crib. The boy looks and Peach gives him a necklace shaped like a heart with a swan embedded on it.

"_And her cousin, Link…_"

The boy holds the necklace over the crib and drops it as Zelda caught it.

Peach walked back to Swann with Link in her arms still.

"_It was then Peach and Swann_ _happen to be upon the same idea; Link and Zelda would be brought together each summer in hopes they would fall in love and join their kingdoms together…_

They nodded in agreement and hope their idea would work. Little do they know was that one man behind the happy crowd was not too happy at all. He was a dark man with flaming red hair and had a jewel on his forehead.

"_But, there was someone who didn't like this at all; the evil Ganondorf…_"

He left the room with anger.

"_Zelda's birth was of little concern to him, for he was planning to take over Swann's kingdom…_"

We arrive in a small house where Ganondorf is brewing up his powers. He made an image of Swann kissing Zelda's head. He got angry and made it disappear in his hand.

"_Before he could anything, Swann attacked!_"

The Hylian soldiers attacked his home and destroyed everything.

"_And Ganondorf's powers were plunged into darkness…_"

Ganondorf was surrounded and was forced to surrender.

We arrive at the entrance to the Lost Woods.

"_After what Ganondorf was planning, he was only banished…_"

He pushed the guards away from him.

"I'm not through with you Swann! Someday, I'll get my powers back! And when I do, everything you owned, everything you loved, will be mine!" he threatened.

Swann pointed to the woods. Ganondorf walked away from him.

"_Many citizens feared Swann too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten. But times would change when Young Link and Princess Zelda would meet…_


	2. Summertimes with Link and Zelda

Chapter 2: Summertime's with Link and Zelda

Ten years later and we see a fox with two tails on a watch tower.

"Hey there they come!" Tails dances around and goes to Radar.

Swann is on a horse carrying Zelda. She didn't seem too happy for some reason.

Radar tries to blow through his bugle horn. No sound was coming out.

"I think something is stuck in here!" Radar tells Tails.

"Allow me!" Sonic the Hedgehog takes the horn and blows really hard through it.

Coming out of the bugle horn was a bird and a nest.

"Princess Peach, how good to see you!" Swann greets Peach. Just in time for the nest to fall on her head.

She looks at the tower. Sonic gives the horn to Radar and zooms out of the scene as Radar smiled.

"Oh a nest. (Giggles)," Peach laughs as the bird took her nest away.

"And who might this young strapping boy be? Young Link I presume?" Swann asked.

"Welcome to my kingdom King Swann. And you, young princess," Peach greeted as Swann put Zelda down on the ground.

Swann smiled and gave Zelda a nudge to have her greet Link.

"Go on Link!" Peach told a boy next to her who was just sighing and trying to avoid Zelda. "Go on."

"Peach!" Link complained.

"Link!"

Link walks up to Zelda.

"Hello Princess Zelda, I'm very please to meet you," Link took the words out of his mouth.

"Please to meet you," Zelda bowed as Link walked away from her.

"I don't think so!" Peach pushed Link to go back to Zelda.

He took Zelda's hand and had a look saying, "I'm going to regret this!" Zelda had a face meaning, "Well?" Link leaned and kissed Zelda's hand.

"Yuck!" Link pulled back.

_I cant believe Im stuck with her all summer_

Zelda wipes her hand and threatens Link to kick his A55.

_Ill be she doesnt wrestle, hunt or box _  
_He looks conceited _  
_What a total bummer _  
_If I get lucky Ill get chicken pox_

Swann and Peach pressures them to be nice to each other._  
_  
"So happy you could come!" Link said.

"So happy to be here!" Zelda greeted.

Link and Zelda pretended to be happy.

_How Id like to run _  
_This is not my idea _  
_This isnt my idea _  
_Of fun _

Zelda and Link are inside the castle playing with wooden swords. Peach and Swann walk in singing.

_The children seem to get along quite nicely _  
_Well join our lands if this arrangement clicks _  
_My dear King William, thats my point precisely _  
_Its such good parenting _  
_And politics _  
_So happy we agree _  
_I think weve got a deal _  
_Dereks quite a catch _  
_This is my idea _  
_This is my idea _  
_Of a match_

Zelda and Link walk by still swinging as Peach grabbed Zelda while Swann grabbed Link.

"Aren't they so much fun?" Peach laughed.

We zoom away from Peach's castle and over to Swann's castle sa a few years go by. Swann is ordering Zelda to get down to the docks while Zelda is refusing to leave.

Swann:_ Good heavens, child, dont dawdle _  
_We cant keep Derek waiting _  
Zelda:_ I haven't packed or washed my hair _  
_And father I get seasick_

Peach walks into Link's room where she sees him firing arrows at a picture of Zelda.

Peach: _She soon will be arriving _  
_Is that respect you're showing_  
Link: _To make me kiss her hand again _  
_I swear I'm gonna be sick_

Somehow, Swann and Zelda arrive back as Zelda just stood on the boat. Link and his friend, Robbie are snickering as Robbie took out a slingshot out and fired a tomato at Zelda. The tomato hits the boat and splatters all over Zelda. Link and Robbie laugh as Zelda glared at them.

Swann: _One day Prince Derek will be her intended_  
Peach: _Splendid_

Robbie and Link slide down the stairs with Zelda behind.

Link: _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her_  
Zelda: Hey fellas, wait up!  
Robbie: Quick, put on some speed!

Link and Robbie are now up in a tree house as they hoist up a ladder to prevent Zelda from climbing.

_When picking teams _  
_Or friends _  
_I never choose her _  
_You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read_

Robbie shows a sign saying, "No Girls Allowed!"

Zelda: _This really isn't fair_  
Link and Robbie: _We really couldn't care_  
Zelda: _Boys, it's all or none _

Zelda kicks the supporting beam which causes the house to fall on top of her with Link and Robbie.

_This is not my idea _  
_This isn't my idea _  
_Of fun_

As Link and Zelda enter into their teen years, the servant started singing around them.

_Long before they met _  
_Link and Zelda _  
_Were destined to be wedded _  
_However anyone could see _  
_The only point on which they didn't disagree _  
_Was that the very thought of summertime _  
_Was dreaded_

_She tries to talk me into playing dress-up _  
_She's always flirting with the castle guards_  
Robbie:_ I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up_

Robbie is standing behind Zelda as she and Link are playing cards. Robbie is giving Link hints at what Zelda is holding.

Link: _I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards _  
_Four sevens and a ten _  
Zelda:_ I think I've won again _  
_Every time she's won _  
_This is my idea _  
_This isn't my idea _  
_Of fun_

Servants: _We need a royal wedding _  
_I'd love to be invited _  
_At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes _

As Zelda begins to leaveon the boat, she gets back at Link by firing a tomato at him.

_Someday these two will marry _  
_Two lands will be united _  
_And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

Swann and Peach are writing letters to each other.

Swann: _What if Zelda doesn't go for the merger?_  
Peach: _Urge her!_

In a split screen, Link and Zelda are grown up as they hear a knock on their doors. They knew who it was and prevented Swann and Peach from coming into their rooms.

_For as long as I remember _  
_We've been told we'd someday wed _  
_Every June until September_

Link is being pushed by Peach into the main hall.

_All their pushing and annoying hints_

Zelda is being carried from her carriage.

_I've got bruises with their fingerprints _  
_I can do much better I am sure _  
_He's so immature_

As Link and Zelda were pushed into the room, they refused to look at each other. But Link was the first to turn around and was amazed to see how beautiful Zelda turned out to be.

Zelda: _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling _  
_I see inside him and my doubts are gone_  
Link: _She started out as such an ugly duckling _  
_And somehow suddenly became a swan_

They walked up to each other and bowed at each other. After that, they started to become infatuated with each other.

_So happy to be here _  
_'Til now I never knew _  
_It is you I've been dreaming of _  
_This is my idea _  
_This is my idea_  
Peach and Swann: _What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion _  
_This is my idea (This is my idea) _  
_Such a good idea (Such a good idea) _  
_What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion _  
_This is exactly my idea _  
_Of love _

Lights came on as Link and Zelda began dancing around.

_This is my idea _  
_This is my idea _  
_This is my idea _  
_Of love_

They stopped dancing and kissed. After a few seconds, Link announced something.

"Arrange the marriage!"

Everyone was overjoyed and Banjo started the band. But Zelda didn't seem too happy.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped automatically after hearing her.

"What! You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!" Link tried to comment her.

"Thank you! But what else?"

"What else!"

"Is beauty all that matters?"

Swann cleared his throat and shook his head in anger. Zelda looked at him with a stern look. Link had nothing to say.

"Link, what else?" Peach asked.

"Uh, uh, what else is there?"

Kazooie made a buzzer sound meaning no while Banjo shook his head. Peach reacted and started to whimper. Zelda heard her and tilted her head down.

We arrive at the entrance of Mushroom Kingdom.

"We tried Peach. No one said we did," Swann said.

Peach just whimpered while Link looked away.

"So say goodbye Zelda," Swann said as Zelda walked up on her horse.

"Goodbye," Zelda said.

"Goodbye?"

"Link."

Peach nudges Link.

"Peach!"

"Link!"

"Goodbye Princess!"

Zelda and Swann rode away on horses. Link looked at her for one last time but looked back as Zelda looked him.

"All of these years of planning wasted!" Peach cried out.


	3. Princess Zelda is Gone!

Chapter 3: Princess Zelda is Gone!

Thunder rumbles as we enter into the night. Someone knocks down the tower piece of a chess board. Link is playing chess with Robbie. Banjo and Kazooie is complaining to Link.

"What else is there!" Kazooie mimics Link. "She says 'Is beauty all that matters?' and you say 'What else is there?'!"

Robbie stares at a chess piece and sneaks it off.

"It was dumb! I know!" Link told her.

"Hey you should write a book!" Banjo pretends he's reading from the book. "How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less."

"Your turn Link!" Robbie chuckled and changed the subject.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Link made his move.

"You lost a wife Link!" Robbie pressured him while waving a piece like a bell.

"That's twice in one day!"

"Think! You must of something else besides Zelda being all pretty!" Kazooie offered him an example.

"Of course I do! It's like you know greatness. Am I right?" Link asked.

The trio said nothing and gave him sarcastic looks.

"Aw I don't know what to say!" then Link came up with an idea. "Wait! I'll prove my love! Check mate!"

Robbie became confused at the move Link made.

Lightning appears as we go into the woods. Ganondorf is walking and sees Swann's carriage coming into the scene.

"Today's the day Swann. Everything you own, everything you loved will be mine!"

In the carriage, Swann is talking to Zelda about what happen earlier.

"I don't understand! What else did you want him to say?"

"I needed to know if he really loves me. Or just being mean," Zelda answered.

"Whoa!" we hear the driver and the carriage stops.

Swann takes a look outside and sees Ganondorf not far up ahead.

"Stay inside Zelda," he tells Zelda.

Ganondorf makes a spell and changes into Ganon! Everyone freaks out as Ganon got closer to them.

The captain managed to limp back to Mushroom Kingdom as he barged through the door, disturbing Link, Robbie, Banjo, and Kazooie. The captain falls down as Link ran over to him.

"It's King Swann's captain!"

"We're…we were attacked. The Great Monster!" the captain let out his last breath and died.

"Zelda!" Link ran away from the scene.

"Link, wait!" Kazooie shouted at him while Banjo and Robbie stared at the dead body.

Link is riding away from Mushroom Kingdom on his faithful steed, Epona. After riding through woods and galloping over cliffs, Link makes it to the scene of the attack. He gets off of Epona and runs to find Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link looks into the carriage. "Zelda?" nothing.

"ZELDA!" Link looks down and finds the necklace he gave her when they were babies. He hears groaning and finds Swann on the ground. "King Swann!"

"Link…I," Swann tried to say something.

"Who did this?" Link asked.

"It came so quickly! The Great Monster!"

"What's the-."

"Link, listen to me! It's not what it seems! It's not what it seems!"

"What's not? Where's Zelda?" Link wanted to know.

"Zelda…Zelda…is…is…gone," Swan died right in Link's arms.

Link got up from Swann.

"ZELDA!" Link cried out and leaned against a rock. He had lost his soon-to-be wife.

We go through beautiful meadows and flowers. As we go through an arch, we arrive at a ramshackle castle, abandoned. Out on the shore of the lake next to the castle, was Ganondorf, his assistant Cosmo the Seedrian, were feeding a pink hedgehog that seem so sad.

"Now don't feel sad little one," Ganondorf tried to cheer the swan up for some reason. "It doesn't last that long. As soon as the moon comes up!"

The moon arrives from behind the mountains. The moon's reflection comes under the swan. A spell begins to brew under it. As it did, a muscular man in a uniform follow by a sponge with clothes came from behind the tree. The spell changes the hedgehog into the beautiful Princess Zelda.

"And that's how it works," Ganondorf continued explaining about his spell. "You have to be on the lake and when the moonlight touches your arms-."

Zelda looks at him.

"Well you know what happens from then on. But what I really want is your father's kingdom," Ganondorf offered.

"Take it then! You have enough power," Zelda gruff.

"Nah tried that already. What you finally win something; you spend your whole time fighting to keep it."

Ganondorf made a spell that changed their clothes.

"But, if I marry the only heir to the throne," he changes the scene to a church. "We'll rule your father's kingdom legally. King and Queen! Well?"

"Never!" Zelda waved the spell off and runs away.

"Where you going?" Ganondorf asked. "As soon as the moon leaves the lake, you turn back into the hedgehog," Zelda stops. "No matter where you are."

The man and sponge hear this and sigh. Zelda begins to cry. What will she do?


	4. Link's Practice

Chapter 4: Link's Practice

It is now daytime as we see Banjo filling an arrow holster with orange dust.

"The musicians are not going to like this!" Kazooie warned Link.

"I know but I have to keep practicing," Link put on a blind fold.

"Oh don't worry about!" Banjo checks the bucket for more. "I just think it's going to be loaded with-," he hits the bucket as he ducks and the orange dust blows into Kazooie. "Stuff. Sorry Kazooie!"

"The Great Monster is never going to give up without a fight," Link announced.

"You're not still thinking she's alive!" Kazooie rubbed the stuff off.

"When I find the Great Monster, I'll find Zelda."

"Oh Link, you're crazy. She's not coming back!" Banjo told him.

"Yeah, the whole kingdom knows!" Kazooie added.

"The whole kingdom is wrong! Zelda's alive and I'm going to find her. Ready Robbie?"

"No peeking!" Kazooie told Robbie who was looking around under the blind fold.

"Animals! Assemble!" Banjo ordered a group of people.

"Oh don't get all bossy! We are musicians!" a man complains.

"The servants had the day off. We have to use someone," Banjo told them.

"But I'm an artist! Not a boar!"

"Could have fooled me," Kazooie murmured.

"Come on guys! They're harmless!" Link encouraged them by firing the blunt arrow on his foot, catching it, and putting it back in the arrow holder.

_**We are a band and not a band of animals! This must corrade!**_

They change into animal costumes.

"It's more than I can bear!" a man said as he changed into a bear outfit.

_**There goes my reputation as a musician**_

_**I like a Nile share**_

"Down on all fours! Please growl ferociously!" Banjo ordered.

No one did anything.

"Lighten up you idiots!" Kazooie shouted. "We want you to strike fear into our hearts!"

One man did a roared like a lion.

"Not you Jeffrey you're a rabbit! For heaven sake," Kazooie growled.

The man thumped his foot on the ground.

"Archers ready…" Banjo announced. Link took an arrow and got ready. "Set…" The men ran to hide. "GO!" Kazooie shouted as Banjo pulled the string, releasing the blindfolds.

Link is already off to a head start as he pummels the men with soft arrows. Robbie finds the 100 point rabbit guy as he tries to weapon up. The "Rabbit" snickers and runs away. Link sees Robbie run after the rabbit as he continues on.

"DUCK!" shouted a man as Squidward comes up as a duck.

"Yes?" he gets hits and is knocked out.

Robbie finds the rabbit and shoots an arrow but the rabbit makes the pitch with a stick as the arrow hits Robbie again, leaving a blue face on him.

Link shoots more as he hits Squidward loads of times like a pinball. An arrow misses two men by an inch. Link continues on target practicing.

"DUCK!"

"WHAT!"

Squidward gets hit again.

Not far from the arena people are having tea with each other.

_**Day after day all Link ever does is practice, practice, practice**_

_**Thinking of her in the way that it was**_

_**Practice, practice, practice**_

Squidward runs through the tables and ruins their tea session. Link shoots many arrows as Robbie and the rabbit run through the scene.

"Twelve seconds!" Kazooie announces.

_**Day after day all Link ever does is practice, practice, practice**_

Squidward slides down and takes out all of the animals hiding behind a tree.

_**Thinking of her in the way that it was**_

They fly through the air as Link makes direct hits on them.

_**Practice, practice, practice**_

Robbie still continues firing on the rabbit.

"Five seconds!" Kazooie begins the countdown. Link spots the rabbit and shoots him in the butt. "TIME! Animals assemble for counting."

"Ah very good, very good," Banjo examines. Squidward falls down. "That was some beating for sure."

Link walks over to Squidward.

"Sorry Squidward. Why don't you take a few days off?"

"No problem," Squidward manages to breath.

"Moose is worth 2 points," while Banjo is adding the points for Link, Robbie, sneaks a few hits on the rabbit to cheat. "298! Well done Link!"

"Now Robbie let's see you," Kazooie said. "And 0 and 0 and uh nothing more equals zip!" Kazooie says sarcastically.

"And last but not least the 100 point rabbit!" Banjo looks at the rabbit and is flabbergasted to see the rabbit get three "hits" from Robbie.

"I believe that is 300, Banjo," Robbie brags.

"Good shooting Robbie," Link commented.

"Well write down! 300 to 298!" Robbie wanted to write down but Kazooie pecked his hand.

"Oh but uh wait just a moment Banjo," he makes the rabbit turn around and show his hit from Link, on the butt. "Sorry Robbie," he chuckles.

Banjo and Kazooie look at Robbie.

"You're a great archer, one of the best. But it takes more than just aim! It takes courage, bravery and-," Banjo and Kazooie hear him, nodded, and walk up to Robbie.

"Okay, if you're so brave, then about a game of Catch and Fire?" Banjo asked.

"C-c-c-Catch and Fire? You don't mean me do you?" Robbie asked.

"You're the only with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-courage," Kazooie mocked him.

Robbie gasped.

We go to the backyard of Mushroom Kingdom. Banjo is tying an apple to Robbie's head in a knight's armor.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kazooie asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine alright," Robbie didn't seem alright.

Banjo ties the rope all of the way that nearly chokes Frank.

"Too tight! That's too tight!" Robbie whined.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Banjo said sarcastically.

"Ready?" we hear Link's voice from beyond as we see him with his bow out.

Robbie was trying to say something but stutter instead.

"He's ready," Kazooie helped him out.

Link turned his back to them.

"Now remember, aim to the heart!" Banjo poked on Robbie's armor. "Right smack down the center!" Banjo picks up the helmet and slams it onto Robbie.

Link is taking is time and was preparing for Robbie's move.

Robbie takes out an arrow but was moving around a lot.

"Oh please!" he kept repeating.

"Come on Robbie, hold steady," Link whispered.

"Oh please oh please! Oh please! No!" Robbie release the arrow as it got closer to Link.

But in the flash, Link caught the arrow and shot it back at Robbie. But the arrow hit the apple, like William Tell, as a half was caught by Banjo. Robbie collapsed.

"Fifty-two out of fifty-two!" Banjo announced.

"Well done Link!" Kazooie congrats Link.

They walk over to Robbie.

"Extreme courage," Banjo said.

"Now just think. One inch lower and that arrow would have-," Kazooie didn't finish because Robbie fainted.

Link laughed and looked at the mountains.

"Don't lose hope Zelda! Where ever you are, I'm going to find you!"


	5. Zelda and the Three Stooges

Chapter 5: Zelda and the Three Stooges (_Not the real ones!)_

Back the castle, we hear giggles and some working out sounds.

"Quit it! I cannot concentrate!" it was the man and sponge. Apparently, the man making a pole out of sticks.

"You pulled some dumb moves Falcon. This one is the worst," SpongeBob snickered.

"I don't care! I'm going to get that kiss. And when she does?"

"And when she does POOF! You'll become an admiral," Falcon nods happily. "I know you told me. Why not give her these flowers? These are pretty."

"I'm not getting those stupid pedals. What I'm getting are those," Falcon points to the other end of the moat flowers in a spot. What Falcon doesn't know is two gators are watching him. "When she sees how brave I am, we'll kiss non stop!"

"And you'll become an admiral," SpongeBob added.

"Precisely."

"Mine if I point out a problem?" SpongeBob points to two gators guarding the flowers.

"I don't take orders from cadets like you."

"Okay."

Falcon prepares to jump across the moat with the long baton he made out of the sticks.

"Flower, kiss, concentration," the gators, are getting ready to attack him. "Flower, kiss, concentration!"

The pipe gets stuck in a crack. Falcon is hanging on to it.

"Um Falcon I got a question: How are you going get down?" SpongeBob asked.

Falcon screams out of control as his pipe goes past the Pirakas as they try killing him. Falcon makes it to the ground and kisses it. He looks and sees the gators wanting more. His sticks goes back to them.

"HURRY! HURRY!" he shouts to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob is trying to catch him.

"MOVE BACK! MOVE BACK! NO THAT'S-," Falcon shouted as he hits SpongeBob. "-CLOSE!"

He screams again as he makes it to the ground, hovering a few inches.

"GRAB ME! GRAB ME! DON"T STAND THERE YOU IDIOT! HOLD IT! Hold it," Falcon's voice fades away as he smiles at Zelda who was holding the baton from what was happening. "Oh thank you Zelda! Excuse me, let me have that," Zelda gives him the stick. "Stand back you savages!" he releases the pipe as it hits one of the gators, sending his head into the water. "HA!" the stick comes back and hits Falcon.

"Are you alright Falcon?" Zelda asked as SpongeBob rolled his eyes. "Falcon?"

Falcon came through.

"Oh me yes! Yes I'm alright," Falcon responded.

"What in the world were you doing?"

"He wanted-," Falcon shushes SpongeBob up as he was about to say something.

"I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again Falcon."

"What sneaky!"

"You're not the man I love."

"But my kiss will break the spell!"

"Give it up Falcon," SpongeBob sighed.

"I can only kiss the man that I love and he-."

"Must make a vow of ever lasting love. I know," Falcon finished.

"And prove it to the whole world," Zelda added.

"What the heck do you think I was doing when those Log heads were going CHOMP CHOMP!" Falcon complained, making gators impressions.

"SpongeBob can you do anything about him?" Zelda asked SpongeBob.

"I'm only a sea sponge."

Zelda got up and began singing.

_If I could break this spell_  
_I'd run to him today_  
_And somehow I know he's on his way to me_  
_Link, you and I were meant to be_

_Far longer than forever_  
_I'll hold you in my heart_  
_It's almost like you're here with me_  
_Although we're far apart_

Link: _Far longer than forever_  
_As constant as a star_  
_I close my eyes and I am where you are._

Zelda: _As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_  
_We've an unshakable bond_

Link: _Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

Both: _Far longer than forever (far longer than forever)_  
_I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)_  
_I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you_

_Far longer than forever_  
_Like no love ever known_  
_And with your love I'll never be alone_

Zelda: _Far longer than forever_

Link: _Much stronger than forever_

Zelda: _And with your love, I'll never be alone_

As Zelda stopped, something flew over the trees. Flying in pain was a penguin in some made up contraption; he falls down which brings attention to the crowd below.

"You think he's dead?" SpongeBob asked in fear.

"No, it's just his wing," Zelda said.

"He sure is one strange penguin," Falcon picked the flightless bird up and dropped him.

"Poor guy, he's hurt badly, he better hold him down," Zelda ordered them.

SpongeBob and Falcon hold him down.

"We're ready!" SpongeBob announced.

Zelda breaks the arrow, the penguin yells in pain in front of Falcon's ear. Zelda rips a piece of her dress off and makes a bandage out of it over the penguin's arm. Falcon opens its eyes.

"Hello! This is your wake up call!" Falcon said.

The penguin is up and energetic as he shows off his karate moves.

"You people better fear me!" said the penguin.

"Wait! I'm your friend!" Zelda try to calm him down.

"If you're my friend, then how come you have an arrow in your hand huh?" he snatches the arrow from Zelda's hand. "I hate to break it to you but I have-," he notices the arrow came off of his arm.

"I took it off while you were unconscious."

"So you took the arrow off and made a bandage huh? Well I am in your debt. I will not leave until my debt is paid. The name is Skipper! Commander Skipper."

As Skipper said that, SpongeBob and Falcon saluted him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Skipper. I'm Zelda, Princess Zelda," She sticks her hand out for Skipper to kiss it. "And these are my best friends in the whole world. Mr. SpongeBob Squarepants."

"Just call me SpongeBob," SpongeBob corrected Zelda.

"And Falcon," Zelda added.

"I have no friends. I consider them as cadets!" Falcon said.

"He thinks he's an admiral," SpongeBob whispered.

Skipper whistled.

"So what's a beautiful woman, like yourself, doing here on this graveyard? Can't you leave this place?"

"I'm afraid I can't. He has me under a spell," Zelda explained to him.

"Wait, you mean he goes…," he makes weird spell sounds on the ground.

All of the sudden, the flower changes that surprises Skipper. Spells appear everywhere as Falcon zoomed out of the scene. The whole place changed that made Skipper wide-eyed. "Whoa, I'd like to see Blowhole do that!" Skipper commented as SpongeBob and Falcon grab him out of there.

Ganondorf appears as a knight in shining armor.

"Your knight in shining armor has arrived," Ganondorf asked Zelda who turned away from him.

"Okay let me have him! Let me have him!" Skipper growled as he tried to attack Ganondorf. But SpongeBob and Falcon pulled him away.

"Chill!" SpongeBob told him.

"But I want you to marry me. Would you?" Ganondorf finished.

"Every night you ask the same question," Ganondorf tried to shush Zelda up. "And every night, I say no!"

"Okay, you're really starting to bug me!" the spell dissipates.

"I think you are the one who should be bug."

"That it's! Just keep pushing it! Someday, I'm going to BOIL ALL OVER!"

"Go ahead but I'll never let you take my father's kingdom."

"You might want to think about that the next 12 hours," Ganondorf points to the moon that was setting because it was going to be morning.

"No!" Zelda said and walked to the lake as Ganondorf laughed.

Zelda began crying as she became the same hedgehog. Ganondorf kicked the helmet into nothing.

"Where's the princess?" Skipper asked.


	6. Getting the Map

Chapter 6: Getting the Map

We see Peach's reflection from a jewel of a crown.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful! Soon Link will be married!" Peach shows the crown to Banjo and Kazooie. "Have a king again, we'll have a queen!"

"I doubt it," Banjo said.

"Yeah, Link is still looking for his old love," Kazooie agreed with Banjo.

"Oh all of that will change on tomorrow night's ball."

Radar and Tails come into the room.

"They're all coming to the ball!" Radar announced.

"Yeah every princess from around the world!" Tails added as the servants dumped a bunch of letters all over Tails and onto the ground.

Peach screeches and grabs a few letters.

"Ya see Banjo and Kazooie, one of these princesses are bound to marry Link!" Peach hoped.

"Oh certainly!" Banjo pretended to be happy.

"Not!" Kazooie whispered.

"Do not lose one!" Peach orders Radar and Tails.

"Don't worry, we won't!" Radar said and went to a scared look at Tails.

"Where's Link?" Peach asks. "Oh never mind. He's at the library looking on info about the Fat Monster," Peach walks away.

"I believe it is the Great Monster!" Kazooie corrected her.

Radar and Tails ran after Peach with the letters.

Link is in the library looking in books about the Great Monster.

"…it's not what it seems!" we hear Swann's voice in the background.

"What did King Swann mean?" Link asked and put a book down on a pile of books.

After looking from shelf to shelf, Link found a book that had info on the Great Monster.

"It's not what it seems! Of course, it's not it seems! Now I'll find you Zelda!" Link jumped from floor to floor as Peach came into the room.

"They're coming!" Peach told Link as he kissed her on the head and walked away from her. "Uh Link, where are you're going?"

"To find the Great Monster!"

"Oh okay, just be sure you're back here tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Uh at the ball!" Peach announced.

"Peach I can't!" Link sees Peach giving him the lip curl. "Please Peach, not the lip curl! If I hurry, I'll be back by tomorrow."

Peach jumps for joy as she throws letters up in the air as it rains of them around Radar and Tails.

"But please Peach; don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants," Link added.

"Oh no no no no, it's just a few friends! And their daughters," she turns to Radar and Tails. "I want this to be BIG!! Arrange the guests to be dressed perfect for him!"

"But you said-," Tails tried to speak.

"Forget what I say! Now send for the cook. And make sure he bakes good dinner," Radar and Tails gruff as they pick up the letters. "Now remember that! I won't be long!"

Radar and Tails bang their heads on the floor.

We're back to the lake as Mario is talking to Amy (I mean Zelda!).

"Okay so let me get this straight! Every night you change from princess to a hedgehog?" Mario asked.

"Right. The following night if I want to be a human, I have to be on the lake," Zelda pointed out.

"And that is when I get to be smooched!" Falcon said.

"No fear! We'll help you find your husband, you'll change back into a princess and (makes bugle sounds) happily ever after," he grabs Falcon and pretends to kiss him.

"I'll find him!" Zelda said.

"You don't know where he is!" Mario drops Falcon.

"I don't even know where I am!"

"I bet he does," SpongeBob points to Ganondorf's home.

"Oh sure like that will help. 'Hey Ganondorf, I was wondering if you have a map I can borrow and-'," Falcon took the words out their mouth.

"That's it!" Zelda said.

"THE MAP!!!!" Zelda and Mario said at the same time as Falcon gasps.

"Let's do it!" Zelda said.

Zelda is riding up through the windows with a flying surfboard (Like in Sonic Riders)

(Skip)

Zelda flies back to them.

"It's hanging on a wall. In the upper chamber!"

"Zelda will keep a lookout while we get the map!" Mario orders the duo.

"We?" Falcon asked.

"Of course, we can't do it without you," Mario said.

"We?"

(Skip)

Mario, SpongeBob, and Falcon are inside the castle.

"Alright quickly!" Mario and Falcon run off.

"It's easy for you say. OUCH!!" the door slams on SpongeBob.

Mario and Falcon hear him and run back to him.

"Remember we have to do something," Mario whispers.

"Always bring a stupid sponge along!" Falcon added.

The trio zooms out of there when they released SpongeBob.

After walking a flight of stairs, SpongeBob announced something.

"I think I pulled a muscle," SpongeBob swings his arm around.

"Oh for crying out loud you idiot! You're going to get us all killed!" Falcon punches a knight's armor that causes it to fall down.

Cosmo is doing something as Zelda is tapping the window to distract her. Mario and Falcon run into SpongeBob as they ran into the room.

"Hey I beat you!!!" SpongeBob said.

Mario opened the window for Zelda to grab the map. Mario releases the map from the wall as it runs into Falcon. Mario grabs the map and blows Falcon into a book. Before Mario could give Zelda the map, Cosmo appeared out of nowhere and slammed the window shut.

"Yikes!!" SpongeBob said.

"Head for the hall!!" Mario yelled.

Falcon is trying to run off the book.

But Cosmo blocked the exit.

"I don't think so!" Cosmo said.

"Okay Falcon goes long, SpongeBob gives the pass!" Mario coaches them like Football. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Falcon and SpongeBob said.

Cosmo became confused.

"24…16…Hup…Hup…hike!" Mario yells like a football player as SpongeBob gives Mario the map.

Cosmo is running towards them as Mario throws the map back at SpongeBob.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Falcon shouted.

SpongeBob throws the map to Falcon who caught it but Cosmo grabbed him and threw him. But Mario returned the pass with a tennis racket.

"Catch that!!" Mario shouted.

Falcon screamed as he caught the map from Cosmo. He screamed again as he fell down towards the ground.

"Saved you!" SpongeBob caught Falcon.

Falcon was again running from Cosmo.

"Reach!" he passes the map to Mario like a baton.

Mario runs past SpongeBob.

"Hey batter, batter!" SpongeBob said as a catcher.

Mario looked back and saw Cosmo the batter, SpongeBob and the catcher, while he became the pitcher. He makes a pitch and Cosmo makes a strike as SpongeBob catches the map.

"It's a strike! The crowd goes wild!" Mario yells in triumph.

Cosmo is trying to hit SpongeBob with the mop she has. Mario takes a mop and wets the floors. Cosmo takes SpongeBob as a hockey puck as she bumps into Mario on purpose (we've been going from sport to sport). She swings at SpongeBob as he catches Falcon and Mario and goes by Cosmo.

_**And if we're ready get set!**_

_**If not let's bet**_

They crash through a window as Cosmo falls down.

_**How about death? Not yet!**_

SpongeBob falls down as Falcon makes the map a parachute.

"Save me! Save me! Save me!" SpongeBob kept repeating as Mario caught him as he slides onto the ground.

Falcon sees the same Pirakas getting ready to attack him. He blows at the map for more air. Before the Pirakas could kill him, Zelda saves Falcon from his death.

Zelda reads at the map and points to it.

"There's Link's kingdom! When do we leave?" Zelda asked.

We see Mario, SpongeBob, and Falcon all in pain and bandages.


	7. This one's for Zelda!

Chapter 7: "This one's for Zelda!"

We are in a forest as Link shows Frank a picture of a mouse.

"Isn't that a mouse?" Frank takes a bite out an apple.

"The Great Monster," Link corrected him.

"Oh yeah sure."

"Okay, that is until it changes into this," Link replaces the picture to a dragon.

Frank is now confused.

"An animal that can change shape and form. A harmless creature approaches you, and suddenly, it's too late."

"Are you saying it can change into anything?" Frank asked.

"Anything," Link hops onto Epona and walks away.

Frank sees a fly, freaks out, and falls off of the log he was sitting on.

We go back to the group as Falcon is talking to Zelda.

"Zelda, I want to apologize for my despicable behavior before," Falcon apologizes.

"I'm not sure," Zelda said.

"Come on, I'll change! I won't make any pervert moves on you!"

"Okay, I accept."

"Great, now we can kiss and make out!"

"Falcon!" Zelda and SpongeBob complained.

"What!? What did I say!?"

"Attention!" Mario ordered the group as Falcon fell back into the water. "It is time for our routine! Zelda prepare for take-off!"

"Right!" Zelda walked away.

"Everyone else know their place?" Mario asked.

"Ready when you are!" SpongeBob gave a salute.

"How about you Falcon?" Mario asked Falcon who was ignoring him on purpose and was drying his clothes off. "Falcon?" Falcon still says nothing. "Admiral?"

"Me?" Falcon dumps his helmet back on which spews water all over him. "I'm ready!"

"Take off!" Mario shouted.

He put on his Flying Hat, went into a cannon, and blasted off to catch up with Zelda.

"Good luck! Have a nice trip!" SpongeBob wished them.

"Now remember, if anything happens to her, I will personally punish you by giving you the taste of my Falcon Punch!" Falcon warned Mario.

"Does it taste like a Krabby Patty?"

"Oh shut up."

We go deeper into the forest as Epona and some other horse go by. Link and Frank are riding them.

"He's in here Frank, I can feel it," Link said.

"Well you the Great Monster when you see it," Frank sounded scared.

"You better stay close."

Frank walks into Link.

"Uh well, if you insist."

After walking a few steps, Link walks the other way, while Frank didn't notice. Until now.

"Link! Link where are you?"

Link shushes Frank as Frank calmed down and chuckled. Link continues onward as Frank spotted a fly.

"Uh L-L-Link?" he pulls out an arrow. "Link!" he tries to fire on the fly. "LINK!!" he shoots the arrow up to the sky.

"We better keep an eye out anything suspicious," Zelda tells Mario.

We are up in the sky with the two.

"Don't worry, I know danger when I see it," Mario said.

The arrow comes out of nowhere and flies by Mario.

"Mamma Mia! Who did that?"

We hear Frank's voice shouting Link's name.

"Link, he's here!" Zelda noticed.

"Zelda, first of all, you must not panic over him and second-," Zelda zooms by Mario. "ZELDA!!"

Link jumps into a puddle with his sword and shield ready. He hears a sound and rolls over to make cover, he sees nothing.

Zelda is flying through the forest (She's doing what they did in Sonic Riders. Remember that!) Mario is frantically looking for her.

"Zelda?" he yells for her.

A small mouse is cornered by Frank.

"I got you now! Don't give me that look! Change! Go ahead change! I'm not afraid of you!" Frank brags.

The mouse makes a squeak that freaks out Frank as he runs for his life.

Link is behind a tree as Zelda sees him.

"Link!" she whispers.

Link sees her in the distant.

"A hedgehog? Of course, a hedgehog! It's not what it seems!" Link takes out his bow as Zelda got closer. "Just a little closer! Come on, come on!"

"Link!"

"This one's for Zelda!" Link prepares to fire the arrow.

"GAH ZELDA!!!!!" Mario screams.

Link fires the arrow as Mario grabs Zelda from being hit. Link sees this and goes after the two.

"Ha ha. Hey look, here he comes," Mario watches Link coming. He looks up to Zelda who was flying away from the scene. "Zelda!! Wait up!! Slow down!!"

"He's too fast!" Zelda warned him.

"What? He can hardly see us! How can he-," an arrow goes by him. "I spoke too soon. Boy he _is_ faster!"

"I told you! He's quicker than he looks!"

"Okay, I think I got this covered."

"Okay," Zelda waited for a plan.

"Well he is faster. And we need to hide from him so maybe we should uh-uh."

"Mario!"

Link has an arrow ready.

"Wait! I got it! When he's about to fire his arrow, flying into the sun and follow me!!" Mario flies to the sun with Zelda behind.

Link follows but the sun's light has forced him to cover his eyes.

"Ha ha! Ah what did tell you? All you have to do is just lay in the sun?" Mario relaxes.

Little does he know is that the sun was setting and the light disappeared from them and Link.

"Huh?" Mario noticed.

They look to find Link has disappeared. They panic.

"Alright! Don't panic! Don't panic! I uh-," They fly into Link's aim.

"Into the trees!" Zelda shouted as they flew the trees.

Link gets angry and follows them.

"We better think something soon, or else we're dead!" Zelda worried.

"I remember reading something about this trick. They call it: Playing Dead!" Mario takes berries and rubs them into his overalls. "You stay here; I'll deal with your boyfriend. Tah!"

Mario falls down to the ground as Link heard him. Mario is "freaking" out over his "wound". He squeezes juice out as he pretends to faint. Link walks over to him. Mario jumps and burns Link's feet.

"OW!!!" Link yelled in pain.

Mario gave his peace sign and flew off.

"That will put some distant between us," Mario hoped.

On the lookout was SpongeBob and Falcon.

"No sign of them yet," SpongeBob said.

"I hope chubby knows exactly what he's doing," Falcon growled.

"Hey, here they come!!" SpongeBob pointed to the sky.

Flying to them was Zelda and Mario. Falcon grabs some fireflies and used them like they do on flight grounds.

"There they are!" Mario shouted.

Just in time for Link to come. Falcon blew the fireflies out of hands.

"It's almost time Zelda, look," Mario pointed to the moon.

"I can't!" Zelda refused.

"But you have to!"

"He'll kill me Mario!"

"You have no choice! You have to do it!"

Zelda thought about it for a minute.

"Alright, I'll do it!"

"Go!!"

Zelda flew down to the center of the lake.

"What!?" Link saw her.

"Come on, come on!" Mario urged.

Zelda came in but saw the moon was behind the clouds. She panicked and saw Link about to fire on her.

"Got you!" Link whispered as Mario hit him.

"Hey!" Mario distracted him.

Link was about fire on him when he saw a light on the center of the lake. He looks and sees Zelda changing from a hedgehog back to her human form. Link is speechless for a minute.

"Hello Link," Zelda greeted him.

Link drops his bow and runs over to her. He grabs her and hugs her.

"I'm so glad to see you Link," Zelda said.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Link was relieved.

"Listen, you have to leave right now!" Zelda told him.

"No, I'm not leaving you ever again!" Link took her off the lake and tried to run away with her.

"No, no matter what happens I'll change back into a hedgehog."

"Who did this?"

We hear Ganondorf calling Zelda's name.

"Who's that?" Link asked.

"That's the man that put me under the spell."

"Zelda," Ganondorf's voice is faint.

"Let him come! I-," Zelda stopped Link.

"No! He's got great powers. You can't stop him! Just get out of here!"

"There must be some way I can break the spell!"

"Yes you can, you must prove it to the whole world."

"Prove it that's all I wanted to do! But how?" Link asked.

"I don't know!"

"Zelda!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Go!" Zelda pushed Link away from the scene.

Link suddenly had an idea.

"The ball! Tomorrow night, come to the castle! Before the whole world, I will make a vow of everlasting love," Link had the solution.

"Zelda!"

"I'm coming!" Zelda shouted. "Go!"

"Tomorrow night," Link reminded her.

"Yes tomorrow night. Now go," Zelda told him once more.

Link threw her the necklace she dropped earlier. Link ran off as Ganondorf came in.

"Zelda, did you hear me calling you?"

"I-well-uh," Zelda stammered.

"I thought I heard some voices," Ganondorf looks behind a bush, seeing Falcon tiptoe away.

Falcon tried to cover her butt.

"Zelda. Zelda," Falcon repeated.

"Listen, to make you feel better, I will marry you," Zelda announced.

Mario, Falcon, and SpongeBob gasp as Falcon fainted.

"What? This is a dream come true! I will shave my side-burns and exercise some more!" Ganondorf was excited, I think. "This is wonderful! Oh yes. Oh, and by the way, you wouldn't happen know who this belongs to, would you?" Ganondorf pulls out Link's bow.

Everyone freaks out.

"Make a vow of everlasting love?" Ganondorf quotes Link. "Going to the ball? That you could fool old Ganondorf, did you?" Ganondorf throws Link's bow into the lake.

"I will never marry you, you creature!" Zelda shouted. "I will marry Link, and you can't stop me!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you," Ganondorf takes the necklace. "You won't be able to attend the ball, tomorrow night."

"If you stop me, you're going to have to kill me."

"No! I'm afraid I can't because I think you're forgetting something, there is no moon tomorrow," Ganondorf laughed.

Zelda looked at the moon and cried.

(I'll skip Ganondorf singing and changing Cosmo into Zelda)


	8. The Ball

Chapter 8: The Ball

Everyone is getting ready for the ball at Mushroom Kingdom as Link burst in.

"Peach, where's Frank?" Link asked.

"Oh hi Link," Peach has flowers all over her hair.

"What are these?" Link asked about the flowers.

"Dandelions," Peach answered.

"They're yellow!"

"Of course they are."

"I don't want them yellow, I want pink. Like a pink hedgehog. Have you seen Frank?"

"No."

Igor (from MASH) walks into Link with a plate of food.

"Do you feed this to a hedgehog?" Link asked.

"Well, no," he answered.

"Take it back, something decent, something fresh," Link smelled a piece of the food and makes a disgusted look.

"No no no Banjo and Kazooie not that way," Link comments on the music.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kazooie asked.

"Tonight the music must be played soft and graceful," Link said.

"What?" Banjo asked.

"You know like a hedgehog."

"Uh Link, hedgehogs are small and prickly," Banjo corrected him.

"Yeah, what makes you think hedgehogs are 'soft and graceful'?" Kazooie asked.

"Come on Banjo and Kazooie," Link goes back to the crowd. "Where's Frank?"

"No one has seen him Link," Peach kept telling him.

"You're kidding. Who's going to be my best man?"

"Best? You mean?" Peach gasped.

Link winked. Peach started to hyperventilate as Banjo and Kazooie played a soft and graceful song.

"There you go guys, you've got it!" Link started dancing around.

Link grabbed Peach and they danced around.

"Now tell me Link, who is she?" Peach asked.

Her hair was in juice and Link spun her around as juice got on Kazooie. She looked back at who done it. Link threw the flowers up in the air.

The flowers change into another background as they fall into a water-filled dungeon. Inside was Zelda back into her hedgehog form.

"Now I know, this place stinks but it's the only way to keep you safe," Ganondorf was talking to her.

Zelda was mad at him and looked away from him.

"I'm pretty sure al of this will go smoothly once it's over," Ganondorf sees Zelda grabbing the flowers and ripping them to shreds. "Oh great, now you're mad at me, damn it! Fine, if you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you. Here's your partner," Ganondorf shows Cosmo trying push Frank into the dungeon. "Poor fellow, he got lost in the woods."

"I demand that you stop this at once! I am a married man and-," Cosmo pushes him in. "AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zelda swims down and saves Frank from drowning. She makes him hold onto a chain.

"Oh please don't go!" Frank begged.

"I'm sorry but I have to. After all, I've got a very important date tonight. I'll be seeing you," Ganondorf closes the door. Zelda gives him a sad face. "Don't even give me that look. Had to be sneaking about this ball business. So, this is all I can do for your punishment. If you don't like it, that's fine with me. Just FINE WITH ME!!!!!!!!" Ganondorf storms out of there.

Outside, Mario and the others are calling for her. How are they going to get her out of there?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SpongeBob: Does this mean Zelda will die?

Falcon: Of course not! (Pause) Is she?

Link: If she dies, then the story will end quickly.

Amy: And it will be your fault Falcon.

Falcon: Include me out!

Frank: That's my line!

Me: Let's keep going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see people coming to Mushroom Kingdom from around the world. Every princess and guest was either coming by carriage or boat.

(I'll skip with singing part)

Radar and Tails are going through the crowds.

"Excuse me!" Tails said.

"Pardon me!" Radar said.

They peek through a door.

"Um excuse us, it's getting rather crowded outside," Radar announced.

"Thank you Radar, you may begin the ceremony," Peach told them. "Oh and by the way!"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time. Everything must be perfect," Peach added.

"Oh no- I mean- oh no- no-no-no. You got it!" Tails said.

Radar shuts the door as his hat gets caught on it.

"Please Link, who is this girl of yours?" Peach wanted to know.

"Heh don't worry Peach, you'll know. Believe me, you'll know," Link was getting dressed.

Mario is pacing back and forth as Falcon and SpongeBob are following him.

"Ah ha!" Mario had an idea.

"What?" SpongeBob asked.

"I just got an idea!"

"This outta be good," Falcon growled.

"Look, there is water around the dungeon!" Mario pointed out.

"So?" Falcon asked.

"So, if there's water in the dungeon, there must be a leak somewhere. If we find that leak, we'll open that it wide enough and POW!!!!!! She's loose!"

"That is a very good idea except you are forgetting two things," Falcon pointed at the water and made weird jesters.

He was talking about Reidak and Vezok standing guard and waiting for them.

"Admiral Weird-Sounds has got a point," SpongeBob agreed.

"Well then if we're going to find some distraction, he's got to be big."

"Not as big as a giant!" Falcon said.

"He's got be muscular," SpongeBob added.

"Very strong. Not like Arnold Schwarzenegger muscles."

Falcon has no idea they're talking about him.

"He has to be at least 36 years old," Mario said.

"Right. Strong, 36, is an F-Zero Grand Prix racer and- Good grief! You talking about me!?"

Mario nodded.

_**We're on a mission; we're talking 'bout condition**_

"I can hear you!" Falcon covered his ears.

_**NO FEAR!!!!!!!!!**_

We are back at Mushroom Kingdom.

"Thank you for coming here! I'm so glad you all could make it," Peach said. "All man I can't hold all of my excitement. Oh what the heck, and a 1…2 a 1…2…3!"

(I'm not a good music person. So I'll skip it!)

People clap as Radar and Tails bowed. All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be. Are we awaiting some gift or something?" Peach asked sarcastically.

"Uh yes I mean," Radar and Tails are searching through every invitation. Another knock is heard.

"Open the door!" Peach giggled.

Radar and Tails run up the door.

"It has to be the milk man!" Tails hoped.

He opens the door and gasps. Everyone is shocked to find who was at the door. Zelda is walking into the castle. She winks at Tails.

"It's not the milk man," Tails said.

Zelda is-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon: Hold it! Hold it! I thought Zelda was stuck in that dungeon! How could she get out of there so quickly?

Amy: If you would shut up and watch the whole thing you would know.

Mario: Continue on please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…walking down the steps as she goes by the people.

"Oh no, it couldn't be!" Peach said. Peach starts going through the crowd and walks up to Banjo and Kazooie (I meant to skip the part where Uberta goes through the people). "Banjo and Kazooie! Do you know her?"

"We don't know!" Banjo said.

"Come on you idiots; get it through your heads!" Peach shakes their heads all around.

"We're serious! She-wait, she _does_ look familiar," Kazooie said.

"But it couldn't, could it?" Peach asked.

Zelda walks up to Link.

"I was so worried, I thought you lost!" Link whispered.

"Nothing couldn't keep me away," Zelda said.

Link snaps his fingers for Banjo and Kazooie to start the music. They started dancing around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon: Well?

Amy: (Groan)

Mario: Just wait Dumbo!

SpongeBob: Hey Squidward calls me that!

Frank: Can we please have some peace and quiet around here?


	9. The Rescue

Chapter 9: The Rescue

Mario: Here's your answer to your stupid problem.

Amy: Are you happy?

Falcon: Not until I see the solution.

Zelda: Just watch okay?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pirakas are wondering what they are doing as Mario is getting Falcon ready for the bait.

"Alright, when the time is right, you make a run for the dungeon," Mario explains the plan.

"If I can find someway not to get murder by those block heads," Falcon growled.

"Don't worry, SpongeBob is here to help!"

"Ah yes, my cheese looking companion. I always knew he would come through," SpongeBob jumps into the water.

"You better get ready," Mario told him.

"I think I'll just stretch for a bit," Falcon stretches his legs.

SpongeBob gives Mario the thumbs up.

"At least he knows his mark."

"Hey you idiots, come get me!" SpongeBob pressures the Pirakas. "Come on you bad guys!"

The Pirakas swim after him.

"Alright, there they go! Now ready…get set…go!" Mario shouted as Falcon ran off. "Faster, faster!"

"Sure, 'Go on Falcon! Race to your death!'" Falcon complained.

Suddenly, Vezok saw him and freaked Falcon out. He falls into the water and sees Vezok coming towards him. Falcon swims away from. SpongeBob swims past him.

"Get moving slowpoke!"

"Slowpoke!?" Falcon asked.

Reidak saw him and started attacking him. Falcon swam underwater as they followed. All of the sudden, something zooms by them and makes them crash into each other.

"Na Na Na na!" SpongeBob pressured them.

The Pirakas swam after him as Falcon tried to find the leak through the dungeon.

"Any luck yet?" SpongeBob asked and swam away from the Pirakas.

Falcon went through a wall. Vezok saw him and started swimming towards Falcon. He struggled to get through. As Vezok slammed into the wall, it made Falcon zoomed through the wall and ping-pong off the wall, zooming past Zelda (The real one!)

"Falcon!"

"To the rescue mademoiselle!" Falcon slurred and fell down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Happy?

Falcon: Oh, so the real Zelda was in the dungeon all this time!

Mario: Brilliant Sherlock.

Falcon: But who's the fake one?

Amy: You'll find out soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SpongeBob flies out of the water and spins around.

"Ah, there's the signal!" Mario snapped his fingers. "Alright Mario, time to put your Koopa shell into action!" he takes out a Koopa shell and dives into the water. As he went in, he distracted the Pirakas attacking SpongeBob. "Yoo-hoo! Those sponges have nothing on them. How about some human?" he pats his stomach. "They're loaded with protein!"

The Pirakas swim after him as SpongeBob went to the wall and started digging an entrance through the wall of the dungeon. After swimming around, Vezok grabbed Reidak's arm and started attacking it. Reidak grabbed his arm and whacked Vezok.

SpongeBob has made it past the wall as Falcon saw him come through.

"We broke through let's go!" Falcon ordered Zelda.

"Thank you Falcon. Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss," Zelda swam away from him.

"Yahoo!" Falcon yelled.

Zelda swims up to Frank and tries to make him come with them.

"Get away from you animal! I don't want your diseases!" Frank refused.

Falcon whistles for Zelda to come. Zelda follows and leaves Frank.

"I'll tell you when!" SpongeBob tells them.

He sees Mario distracting the Pirakas. He swims up and gives SpongeBob the thumbs up and swims away.

"Let's go!" SpongeBob said.

They swim away but the Pirakas came out of nowhere and started attacking Zelda! Mario reacts to this. Reidak zooms past SpongeBob as he grabs him by the leg.

"Did I mention my name is SpongeBob?" he asked.

They started going in circles as Vezok is swimming closer to Zelda. Zelda came out of the water as Mario made a surprise attack on Vezok and knocked his head off.

"Go Zelda! Woo-hoo!" Mario cheered.

Zelda ran and took out her flying board. She flew to Mushroom Kingdom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario: That outta teach those guys a lesson.

Falcon: I did nothing!

Amy: Except being the bait and almost getting killed.

Falcon: (growls)

SpongeBob: We're on break time. How about some Krabby Patties?


	10. The Vow of Everlasting Love

Chapter 10: The Vow of Everlasting Love

Zelda: I'm going to regret this chapter.

Link: I can't believe that Cosmo was you.

Cosmo: Guys, try explaining this Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Shut up.

Falcon: SpongeBob, are those Krabby Patties done?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link is still dancing with Zelda.

"There's something different about you. I don't know," Link said.

Zelda takes out the necklace.

"Don't worry, after tonight, everything will be perfect," Zelda tried to cheer him up.

"Yes of course," Link goes to Banjo and Kazooie. "Banjo, Kazooie! I have an announcement to make. Stop the music!"

Banjo orders the orchestra to stop. But a flute player continued on. Kazooie shot an egg at him.

"When Banjo wants us to stop, he means stop!" Kazooie warned him.

The real Zelda comes out and flies towards the Peach's castle. She hopes she's not too late. As she made it, she already saw the fake one (Cosmo) there. Zelda freaks out from this.

"Kings and Queens, ladies and gentlemen, Peach," Link greets everyone as Peach begins to cry. "I have an announcement to make, I have my wife."

People cheered as Zelda resisted this.

"No Link it's a trick!" Zelda shouted.

"I have search for her far and wide," Link continued.

Cosmo saw Zelda and tried to make Link keep away from looking at the windows.

Zelda tried to find a way into the castle. She could no way in through locked doors and dead ends. Even tried to open a locked window in which maids were in the room the window was and thought the butler was making noises. She went back to the windows where Link and the crowd were.

"…I made a vow of everlasting love," Link said.

"LINK!!!!!!!!" Zelda screamed.

"…to Zelda."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Zelda faded out of sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon: You are such an idiot!

Link: Whatever.

Mario: I'm hungry, where are those Krabby Patties?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach danced around with Banjo when the room went dark. The windows opened all of the sudden. The doors opened fiercely, revealing Ganondorf at the door.

"_**No more Mr. Nice Guy! No sir!**_" Ganondorf hummed. Link told Cosmo to stay back. "Hello kid."

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Well, nice to see you too. I see you found a good wife for you."

"What the heck are you talking about? This is Zelda."

"No, Zelda is mine!"

"It's you! You have no power; I made a vow of everlasting love!" Link thought he had him.

Ganondorf snickered and stopped.

"Oh you made a vow alright. A vow of everlasting death!" he makes a spell and it hits Cosmo.

"NO! Zelda!" Link runs to her.

Cosmo looks at him and chuckles a bit. Link is surprised.

"You should have known. Now Zelda will die," Ganondorf points into the sky.

Link looks up and sees Zelda flying away.

"ZELDA!!"

Zelda is flying away.

Link rides away from Mushroom Kingdom on Epona.

"She's fading fast little kid!" we hear Ganondorf's voice.

"No!"

Zelda continues to head towards the old castle.

Back at the castle, Mario hears Ganondorf's laughter.

"Something is not right!" Mario said.

Link continues to follow Zelda who apparently is having troubles seeing the castle. Ganondorf continues laughing as Frank hears him who also notices something is not right.

"If you hurry kid, I'll let you see her one last time," Ganondorf said.

Epona was stuck at the woods. Link got off and cut his way through the vines. Frank dives underwater and goes through the exit SpongeBob made.

"There she is!" Falcon points up in the air.

Zelda is heading towards them.

"I don't think she's going to make it!" SpongeBob seemed worried.

"She's wide open for landing," Falcon said.

"Okay come on girl, come on," Mario prayed.

But Zelda didn't stop on the lake. She just flew by it. Mario, Falcon, and SpongeBob follow her. They found her lying on the ground as she changed back to her human form.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon: So much for your marriage Link.

Link: Come on Falcon.

Zelda: Yeah, cut it out.

SpongeBob: Here are the Krabby Patties!

Mario: Thank you!


	11. The Great Monster!

Chapter 11: The Great Monster!

Link makes it to the castle. He sees Zelda on the ground.

"Zelda, oh my gosh. Forgive me. I made that vow for you. I wanted to break the spell," Link sulked.

"Link?" Zelda managed to breath.

"Zelda."

"Link, I feel so weak," Zelda talked so softly.

"It's going to be okay Zelda."

"I know. I love you," Zelda died in his hands.

"Zelda? Zelda! I made a vow for her, do you hear? THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!!!!!!!!" Link shouted to the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon: Hey Mario, can I cross off Zelda's name off the SSB list?

Mario: Touch that list, and I'll burn your face.

Link: Hear, hear.

SpongeBob: Krabby Patties?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't need to shout!" Ganondorf shushed him.

"Don't let her die!" Link growled.

"Is that a threat?"

"Don't you dare let her die!!" Link repeated.

"Oh, it _is_ a threat!"

"You are the only one with the power. Now do it!"

Ganondorf pushed Link away.

"Only if you defeat…me!"

Ganondorf made a spell and became the evil Ganon.

"The Great Monster!" Link squeaked.

"Now that is one big monster," Falcon said.

Link took out his Master Sword and shield as he started to fight Ganon.

After one slice on Ganon, Link pointed his sword towards Ganon.

"I won't let her die!"

Ganon smiled and flew up into the air. Link looked around for him. Link was about to give up when Ganon came out of nowhere and threw the Master Sword out of his hand. Link grabs a rock and jams it onto Ganon's arm. Ganon reacts to this in pain.

"The bow! Link's bow," Mario just realized. He grabs Falcon. "Swim to the bottom of the lake, and get the bow!"

"Hey!" Falcon screams as he splashes into the lake.

Ganon flies up and is carrying Link. Link tries to pry off Ganon's grip. Ganon throws Link towards the ground. Link screams as Ganon catches him and throws him to a tree.

Falcon swims and found Link's bow stuck in the sand.

Link grabs a branch and swings it at Ganon. Ganon attacks the tree as Link falls to the ground. Link falls unconscious.

Falcon is struggling to get the bow but he couldn't. All of the sudden, something grabs the bow. It was SpongeBob swimming very fast as he is holding the bow with Falcon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon: SpongeBob Super-pants saves the day. I could have gotten that bow out myself with all of my strength.

Link: So what took you so long to get it out?

Mario: He must have been taken steroids to show off.

SpongeBob: What are steroids?

Zelda: Something you don't want to know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganon is preparing to do his final attack on Link. SpongeBob is swimming fast to shore with the bow.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, just the throw the stupid thing SpongeBob!" Mario shouted at him.

SpongeBob throws the bow with Falcon on it. He lands next to Link.

"Wake up! Wake up, hello?" Falcon shakes Link, who gets up. "Later!"

Link takes the bow and tries to get an arrow. He just realized he has nothing. Ganon was getting close to him. But Link heard someone from behind.

"Frank?"

Frank was behind him with an arrow shooting at him. Link grabs the arrow and shoots it at Ganon. Ganon gets punctured and falls to his death. A huge light show is shown with colors all around. Frank faints as Mario, SpongeBob, and Falcon cheered for victory. But Link was at the decease Princes Zelda.

"Forgive me Zelda. I only wanted to break the spell. I love you with all of my hearts," Link kisses her.

"Link?" we hear a faint voice.

"Zelda?"

"Oh Link!"

They hugged as morning came.

"Well, there you have it: everlasting love," Mario said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SpongeBob: That was so beautiful! (sniff)

Me: It ain't over yet!

Falcon: What? Is Ganon-dork going to come back as a zombie?

Amy: I hate ghosts!

Mario: Let's finish the story!


	12. Happily Married

Chapter 12: Happily Married

Wedding bells are going off as Link and Zelda leave the chapel as a married couple. Everyone cheered for them. Watching them go by was Tails and Cosmo. They watch the couple go by as they looked at each other. Cosmo jumps on to Tails and kisses him. He smiles and chuckles.

"Well Banjo and Kazooie, I must say," Frank was bragging to the two furry duos. "If it hadn't been for me, the Great Monster would be alive."

"Wait, I think you spoke too soon!" Kazooie saw a shadow on the wall.

"It's right behind you!" Banjo said.

"IT'S ALIVE!!!!!!" Kazooie screamed the Belor Legusi voice.

Frank faints as Peach walks up to them. She was the imposter of the shadow.

"Good work Peach," Banjo thanked her.

"Don't mention it," Peach said.

Everyone continues to cheer as we go up into the sky. Mario is riding on Yoshi, wearing flying shoes as he leads a group of flying Koopas.

"Yes sir, he was brave man," Mario is talking about Link's adventure with Ganon. "He fought not just for bravery but for the love of his life. You're in Mario's army now! _General_ Mario that is!"

We go to the castle as we see people dancing around.

"I am ready Zelda!" we hear Falcon's voice.

"Now don't be too disappointed Falcon," Zelda said.

"I won't be I'll be happy as a clown!"

"Don't forget to write," SpongeBob said.

"I won't, I will write like an admiral."

"You'll still be big and muscular."

"Well, now I'm ready Zelda."

Zelda walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

Falcon starts to act weird and zooms up into the air. Zelda and SpongeBob look up as Falcon came back down. He still looked the same as always.

* * *

Falcon: Aw come on!

Mario: How disappointing.

Link: He'll look even more stupid as an admiral.

Kazooie: At least, you're braver than Frank here.

Frank: I heard that you animal!

* * *

"Voila! What do you think?" Falcon asked.

"Falcon you still look-," SpongeBob tried to tell him but Falcon stopped him.

"The same? I know but I have the stripes of an admiral!"

Falcon checks out his sleeves and sees an admiral showing off. Falcon chuckles as the admiral walk away, while Falcon walked the other.

"Would you a kiss too SpongeBob?" Zelda asked.

"Nah, I'm happy as a sponge."

"Hello mademoiselle. How would you to dance with an admiral?" Falcon asks a woman, smiling and showing his dirty teeth. She screams and faints. "Ha, the ladies will always fall by my feet."

Out by the lake, Link and Zelda are laughing together as they walk up onto a bridge.

"Link will you love me more, until I die?" Zelda asked.

"No, much longer than that. Much longer," Link said.

They kissed again as we zoom away from them and fade to the credits.

_**The End!

* * *

**_

SpongeBob: That was the best story ever!

Falcon: I have to admit it, it was not that bad! Except for the part with my teeth.

Me: Well, goodnight everybody!


End file.
